


Beautiful

by FlitShadowflame



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Public Claiming, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Ritual Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlitShadowflame/pseuds/FlitShadowflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwarves love passionately, jealously.  But half the enjoyment of owning something - or someone - is in showing off.</p>
<p>In response to an <a href="http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/702.html?thread=750526#t750526">HKM prompt.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

Right up to this moment, Bilbo had thought Thorin's heated murmurs about showing everyone who Bilbo belonged to had been just...words, spoken in the heat of passion, always far enough away from the company that they seemed very unlikely.

Apparently, Dwarves did not like to be forsworn even of pillow-promises. To hold hands by the fire was bold new territory, with the Dwarves settling in for the evening. Bilbo could almost make himself believe that the others were asleep, when Thorin finally kissed him - except the lack of snores was too telling.

"Th-Thorin," he stammered, trying to pull away from the hands that sought eagerly under his clothing.

"You are mine alone to touch, but only the unlovable hide away that which they hold dear. Among my family, my friends and companions, I would flaunt my prize." He added, a little grudgingly, "If he would let me."

"I've never - we h-hobbits don't - " but the kisses that Thorin rained upon his skin were very persuasive. "I do hope this is not to become a regular event," he said, trying to sound severe, but it was impossible when Thorin was fondling him so brazenly.

"Special occasions only," Thorin said, amused. He began to peel away the layers of clothes on his hobbit.

He could feel other eyes on him, but Bilbo struggled to ignore them.

"Shh, beautiful boy," Thorin murmured, laying Bilbo down on the fur lining of his cloak. Hedonism ever his vice, Bilbo couldn't help stretching languidly against the softness, and he heard a fond sigh that certainly hadn't come from Thorin.

Bofur had a dreamy, contemplative expression as he watched Thorin prepare Bilbo's entrance. Fili and Kili cackled and joked and jostled for a better vantagepoint, until Dwalin cuffed them both on the head and then leaned in until he was so close Bilbo could feel his breath.

Thorin's push against the burly dwarf's chest would hardly have moved Bilbo, much less sturdy Dwalin. It was respect for Thorin that had Dwalin sitting back, smirking.

"He is a pretty thing, sure, but I'd like to sleep sometime tonight," Nori huffed.

"Dori," Thorin said, and the name was command enough - the older dwarf thumped his brother soundly. Still, Thorin did move his fingers a little faster, and Bilbo shut his eyes and moaned as they found a place of heat and light inside him.

Ori's quill wagged furiously - was he writing, or sketching? - and Bifur muttered something in Khuzdul that sounded surprisingly soft and made Thorin laugh.

"Please," Bilbo squeaked, clutching at Thorin's free hand. He pressed a kiss to the rough palm and then licked along a calloused finger before sucking it into his mouth. Thorin's groan was echoed by several dwarves, Bilbo didn't look to see which ones.

It was all the encouragement Thorin needed, though working the laces open one-handed was a challenge he hadn't prepared for. Nevertheless, he didn't even consider taking his fingers (two now) from Bilbo's mouth. That little pink tongue slid sinuously between the digits in a filthy insinuation of what Thorin was eager to do to his hobbit. Freed from the cloth, he pressed inside and Bilbo swallowed down a moan that became a muted purr.

"Beautiful," Thorin breathed, and he finally pulled his hand from Bilbo's face, instead pinning the hobbits wrists to the ground and slamming in deep. "Beautiful." He had always been gentle with Bilbo, trying to give the hobbit the courtship his folk expected, but now, now they were in Dwarf company and he would not, could not be seen as weak or tender, not even to his treasure. He fucked his hobbit hard, spurred on by Bilbo's breathless cries of pleasure, and by the whispers of his sister-sons, Balin's steady gaze, Dwalin's barely concealed avarice, Bofur's open, unexpectant admiration. His dwarves approved of his choice, strange though Bilbo was.


End file.
